


talk to me

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [89]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: request for sebastian angst and asking blaine for comfort--He hasn’t been dating Sebastian for long but Blaine feels like he’s gotten to know his boyfriend relatively well, even if the other doesn’t realize it. Before, when they were just friends, just co-captains of the Warblers, he could see the effort Sebastian took in keeping everyone at an arm’s length. He has a series of masks that he puts on his face, that he wears around with that trademark smirk and a silver tongue sneaking between his lips. But that’s not who Sebastian really is.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> Dalton!boyfriends AU meaning no Kurt, no McKinley

He hasn’t been dating Sebastian for long but Blaine feels like he’s gotten to know his boyfriend relatively well, even if the other doesn’t realize it. Before, when they were just friends, just co-captains of the Warblers, he could see the effort Sebastian took in keeping everyone at an arm’s length. He has a series of masks that he puts on his face, that he wears around with that trademark smirk and a silver tongue sneaking between his lips. But that’s not who Sebastian really is.

He’s been wearing a mask for so long that he doesn’t realize it’s become a part of his skin, that he might not be able to peel it off no matter how much he wants to.

Blaine helps him with that because Sebastian decides he doesn’t need masks anymore when they start dating. He knows him _well_ but that doesn’t mean they’re not constantly working at figuring the other out—there are still moments where Sebastian will put up a wall between them so fast and so sudden that it nearly gives him whiplash.

It’s because he’s beginning to understand what makes Sebastian tick that he notices something’s off. It starts out small, nothing too worrying; a lightness disappears behind his eyes, that familiar mischief replaced with something heavier. Something’s on his mind even though Blaine isn’t sure what, everyone’s feeling the crunch of finals week so he thinks it’s just stress and frustration about all their classes suddenly piling everything on them. But then its other small things—like Blaine catching Sebastian making phone calls but quickly ending them when he appears. He smiles at Blaine but he’s not completely there—lips loose and feeling far too forced, he’s consistently late for Warbler practice and Blaine would probably tease him about it but then he realizes he’s late for other things too, like classes and lacrosse.

He so _badly_ wants to ask him what’s wrong, what’s going on and if he can help…but he’s afraid to stick his nose in where it doesn’t belong. He’s learned that Sebastian is very much someone who treats his emotions like a powder keg—one wrong move and something explodes. But is he supposed to sit by while its clear his boyfriend is hurting and do nothing? Blaine’s had boyfriends before, though they haven’t been anything too serious but the point is, he’s used to how a relationship should work. This is Sebastian’s first; Blaine’s the first boy that he’s ever said to care about or want in a way that doesn’t just involve his bed.

Nick and Jeff said they saw it coming a mile away when they got together, others are still surprised Sebastian is not up for grabs—like Hunter Clarington continuously flirting with Sebastian regardless if Blaine’s right there.

His boyfriend doesn’t give Hunter the time of day and Sebastian teases Blaine that he loves seeing him squirm, Warbler practice ending in a kiss and hands everywhere once they’re alone.

Regardless of how seamlessly they’ve come together, he knows that it’s not always easy for Sebastian to understand that Blaine’s not going anywhere, that he should trust him, that he should let him in even though he’s pushing everyone else away.

Which is maybe the most frustrating part.

Sebastian looks like he’s wound tighter than Thad on a _bad_ day in Warbler practice, like that time when he realized he had to do a complicated dance combo and couldn’t avoid stepping on anyone’s feet.

Blaine gently grazes his fingers through Sebastian’s hair as they lie in bed, attempting to study Biology. His shoulders tense and Sebastian leans out of the touch, resting his pen against his textbook.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asks softly and Sebastian shakes his head.

“Can you just…go ten minutes without fondling my hair?”

The shorter slowly draws his hand back and while he _knows_ he shouldn’t take this personality, knows something is _wrong_ with his boyfriend, the words still hurt. They’re practically dripping in acid as Sebastian snaps them out.

He takes a short breath into his lungs, “Seems a little ironic coming from you.” Sebastian’s _always_ got his hands on him—on his waist, on his ass, sneaking up the back of his shirt, definitely against the back of his neck and through his curls.

He’s teasing but apparently that’s the wrong thing to say because Sebastian pulls himself from bed and he’s not just getting up, he begins packing up his stuff. Blaine frowns and sits up, leans against the wall his bed is propped up against. “Where are you going?”

“I can’t concentrate, some grades don’t come easy to everyone Blaine. I have to work for my 4.0.”

Blaine rubs the back of his neck, “We always study together, you’ve never said anything before.”

“Well maybe I just got tired of you clinging to me all the time.”

He looks away for a moment, trying to ignore the sting in his words. He knows Sebastian doesn’t mean them…that there’s something _else_ going on that he won’t talk to him about but…

He shakes his head, “Don’t be an asshole to me. Why don’t you just tell me what’s bothering you.”

Sebastian throws his shit into his bag and whirls on him so fast that Blaine feels himself jerk back, “What’s bothering me? Right now, it’s _you.”_

Blaine’s pictured this conversation a few times but he’s not prepared for this, not ready for Sebastian to turn those sharp words and his ability to strip someone completely bare on him. He tries not to take it personally but Sebastian’s green eyes are a dark moss color as he glares at him, those words tearing underneath Blaine’s skin and slipping between his ribcage, somehow prying the bone apart.

He doesn’t continue the conversation no matter how much he might want to, he’s not about to feed that fire with more kindling. Blaine swallows thickly and straightens his shoulders, sniffling when his eyes fill with tears as Sebastian pulls his coat on to leave his dorm room,

“I _know_ something is wrong but don’t say something that you can’t take back,” He warns as his boyfriend approaches the doorframe. “I care about you but I’m not your emotional punching bag just because you can’t figure out how to talk to me.”

Sebastian pauses, his fingers brushing over the doorknob, _almost_ turning back to look at Blaine before he leaves and slams the door shut. Blaine’s face pinches as a few tears slip down his cheeks and he turns to press his face into his pillow, his studies forgotten for a while.

\--

He doesn’t see Sebastian for the next few days which is fine, Blaine’s actively avoiding him anyways. But then he realizes it’s easy not run into him because he’s gone home, has literally packed a few of his things and went back to his parent’s place.

Part of him feels frustrated because what could _possibly_ be going on that Sebastian won’t just talk to him? Another part feels worried despite the conversation they had—what if something is really wrong?

He splits a biscotti with Jeff, sitting at a café table with both him and Nick right before his Lit class. “Do you guys know what happened with Sebastian?”

They glance at one another which just tells Blaine no, that they only know what gossip has told them but the blonde shrugs his shoulder, “I dunno B, I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“But he went home, don’t you think that’s something serious?”

Nick squeezes his wrist, “Look I think we can all agree that Sebastian is a major pain in the ass but it’s obvious that he cares about you. I’m sure he’ll reach out in a few days.”

“Yeah, maybe he just needs space?” Jeff offers before dipping his biscotti into his coffee.

Blaine nods softly and leans back against his chair. Maybe Nick and Jeff are right…but then why does it feel like he’s holding his breath?

\--

He waits but he begins losing his patience around the week mark, not because he’s _angry_ but because his concerns are _this close_ to eating his nerve endings. He sends a few texts that go unanswered and he wants to call doesn’t want to feel the gut-wrenching sensation of Sebastian hitting the ‘ignore’ button.

He just doesn’t know what else to do.

So he decides to take matters into his own hands because despite their little argument and only dating for a few months, Blaine _knows_ Sebastian. He knows that he won’t reach out to him even if he really needs him, that he doesn’t realize how much he can depend on Blaine to be there.

Well, he’s going to learn today.

Blaine has Nick and Jeff handle Warbler practice and cleans the snow off his car. The last thing he wants to do is to drive a half-n-hour away to Sebastian’s house but he’s really leaving him no choice if he won’t pick up the phone and answer a few worried text messages.

The roads aren’t too bad despite the heavy pouring of snow that’s still happening pretty consistently and he just grips his steering wheel too tight and takes his time maneuvering his way through the winding roads of Ohio. He’s only been to Sebastian’s place a few times, a beautiful, tall white house with pillars that reminds him of some sort of museum instead of a home—which is exactly what the inside is like too. Cold and calculated, dark cherry wood with cream-colored walls and gray furniture. Like the inside of a catalogue instead of a place that’s lived in.

While Blaine’s house is significantly smaller and not as fancy, the difference in how it feels is staggering. Sebastian’s even said that he enjoys going to Blaine’s place versus his own because it actually _feels_ like a home.

He pulls into the driveway and shuts his car off, taking a long sigh before he gets out and trudges through the snow to the front door and rings the doorbell.

It takes a few minutes but his boyfriend opens up the door, looking pale and exhausted in a way that he _doesn’t_ like. His fingers itch to reach out and touch him but he knows better. Swallows and waits for Sebastian to say something,

“What are you doing here?”

Blaine chews on his lower lip, “I’m here to see you.” He bites down on the word ‘duh’ sitting on the tip of his tongue, “You wouldn’t text me back and I was worried.”

Sebastian sighs, running a hand over his face. His clothes look big on him, a pair of joggers and a sweatshirt but maybe that’s the point—he wants the fabric to swallow him whole. “You drove all the way here in the snow?” Blaine nods softly, sticking his hands in his pockets. “You _hate_ driving in the snow.” And there’s a hint of the Sebastian he recognizes, a gentle quirk to the corners of his mouth.

“I know, I almost died a few times,” Blaine muses, motioning to the woods, “I thought you might have to send out a search-and-rescue party.”

The taller rolls his eyes but Blaine can tell he’s broken the ice that sits between them, that familiar warmth back in his gaze as he pushes the door open for Blaine to come inside. “Well come on, before you turn into an icicle.”

Blaine smiles and steps through the door, removing his coat and taking his beanie and scarf off. “I’m sure there’s a few ways you can warm me up.” Sebastian hums in agreement, brushing some snow off his shoulders.

The house foyer is exactly how he remembers except there’s a few moving boxes near the bottom of the winding staircase. He expects the house to be decorated for Christmas because he knows Sebastian’s mother loves the season and loves decorating but there’s barely a tree up in the living room as Blaine follows his boyfriend to sit down on the couch. He looks over his shoulder, eyeing up the tinsel and the ornaments—Sebastian follows his line of gaze but Blaine seems to know better than to say anything.

“Is anyone home?” He asks after a moment and Sebastian shakes his head.

“No, just me.” But doesn’t elaborate on where anyone else is. He supposes his parents are at work and his sister is at school but…it’s the _way_ he says it that concerns him. That same level of disconnect that he felt at the dorms, Sebastian attempting to push him away.

To keep a wall between them.

Blaine carefully takes Sebastian’s hand and pillows it between his own. He doesn’t want it to feel like he’s pulling teeth in getting him to talk but…he knows that they should actually hold a conversation about whatever’s going on. 

“Tell me what’s wrong. Is your sister okay?”

“She’s fine,” Sebastian says after a moment.

“Is it your parents?”

And that seems to strike directly at the nerve because there’s a sharp intake of breath into Sebastian’s chest and his shoulders tense, his entire body following suit. Blaine can feel his fingers go rigid against his own, a knee-jerk reaction to pull away from him even though he won’t allow Sebastian to do so.

“I don’t even like my parents,” Sebastian laughs suddenly but the sound is choked and he’s licking his lips, biting down on his lower one, _hard,_ maybe to stop it from wobbling.

Blaine nods gently at the statement even though he knows it’s more weighted than what’s on the surface. Sebastian doesn’t have the best relationship with his parents, not like Blaine has with his own. It’s tense and they’re not the warmest people. They want the best for Sebastian but, at the same time, they never take into consideration what their son wants. They don’t approve that he’s gay and they’ve attempted to map out his entire future for him—prestigious and challenging, to say the least, and maybe that’s why Sebastian’s never tried to hold onto anything before.

Because he knows it’ll just get taken from him.

“But they’re…they’re getting a divorce and it’s completely disrupting my equilibrium.”

Blaine’s face pinches a little in empathy, not so much for his parents but because Sebastian is hurting. He can feel his hand beginning to tremble against his touch. “Sebastian, I’m sorry.”

He scoffs, a wet-sounding noise as he looks at Blaine. His eyes are that bright green again, like a wild, wounded animal backed into a corner, like he’s trying to throw away his emotions before he has a chance to feel them.

“Why? I’m not. My parents fucking hate one another.” He shakes his head, running a frustrated hand through his hair. It makes sense now, in the back of Blaine’s mind, Sebastian’s actions in their dorm room—the words he said.

Because despite how he feels about his parents or how a divorce might actually be good for them to have, it’s tearing apart foundations that Sebastian thought he knew, that he thought would always be there even though they were messy to begin with. So he starts ripping apart other things in his life that feel solid, complete—to see if they’ll remain standing.

“It’s okay to be upset anyways,” Blaine offers gently, running his thumb over Sebastian’s knuckles.

His boyfriend makes an aggravated noise, “You know it makes sense for them to ruin their own lives but my dad is—he’s thinking about going back to Paris, taking my sister with him.”

Blaine inches closer on the couch, his one hand moving to touch Sebastian’s shoulders even though he tries to lean out of the contact. He knows how close he is to his sister; how painful it must be for him to feel like she might be taken out of his life—not even to another state but to a completely different _country._ Just so, what? His parents can hurt one another?

“How can they just _do_ that? How can I—how am I supposed to trust _anyone_ when they’re—”

“I know,” Blaine whispers, something harsh breaking in his chest as tears fill Sebastian’s eyes. He can sense the very moment where that momentum of keeping a wall up between them begins to buckle, “I know.”

Sebastian’s chin dips as his face pinches, shoulders beginning to shake as he can’t stop himself from crying. Blaine wraps his arms around him and draws him close, forcing his head to rest between his collarbone and neck. He can feel Sebastian’s ragged breathing, breath hot along his pulse point, hands finally clinging to him as they dig into the fabric of his Dalton blazer. Blaine sighs gently, his one hand traveling up and down the other’s spine, rubbing small circles where he can while his other threads fingers through his hair.

He only pulls back when his boyfriend does and Blaine cups his cheek, pressing a long kiss to his forehead before drawing his thumb along his cheekbone to catch tear tracks.

“M’sorry for…stuff I said in the dorm room,” Sebastian sniffles, voice thick with emotion. “I didn’t mean it.”

Blaine nods, offering a small smile. “Wow, an actual apology from Sebastian Smythe—going to have to mark this day on my calendar.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and takes a tissue when Blaine hands him one to wipe his face, pulling away to blow his nose. “Don’t get used to it.”

He shakes his head, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He sits there for a few moments, letting Sebastian collect himself before he leans forward and kisses his cheek. “Let me make you a cup of coffee. Then maybe we can save the very sad Christmas tree that’s in the corner of this room.”

“I knew I wouldn’t be able to get out of decorating while you were here.” He says wryly but there’s a weight missing from his sentences; he _feels_ better despite red-rimmed eyes and his cheeks being a splotched mess from crying.

“I feel like you know how I operate by now,” Blaine sing-songs and stands from the couch, moving past him to walk into the kitchen.

Sebastian reaches out and gently grabs his wrist, stopping him from walking. He runs his thumb over his pulse, taking a moment to get the words out from underneath his tongue. “Thank you.”

Blaine smiles and nods, leaning down to press a slow kiss to Sebastian’s lips. “You’re welcome.”

He makes the mistake of closing the space between them because Sebastian takes advantage of that instantly, hooking an arm around Blaine’s waist and pulling until he’s settled on top of his body.

“I guess you should also know how _I_ operate too,” Sebastian says, leaning up to kiss Blaine’s neck.

Blaine lets out a slow breath, his eyes fluttering closed as he squeezes Sebastian’s shoulders, hips matching up perfectly. He definitely does, should have seen this coming a mile away, but he’s not about to complain. Coffee and tree decorating can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading and for anyone putting up with the fact that i'm a high key mess! on tumblr :)


End file.
